A Mother Always Knows
by FrozenDreams99
Summary: What would have happened in 1x08 if Morgana knew the small boy before Merlin saved him and brought him to her.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Authors Note:**

**This is my first FanFic so just remember that when you read through it and think 'Geez why am I reading this Crap?' This is just a little thing that I wanted to write for ages after watching Merlin 1x08 "The Beginning of the End". I doubt that I am the only one to have this idea but I refuse to believe that Armor are bother and sister as it means that Uther slept with his WIFES SISTER! As Armor are cousins :. Any how enough delaying, on with the story.**

Merlin pulled him into her room. The small dark haired boy, desperatley holding his injured arm. The panic in his eyes was evidant. Gwen gave a gasp and she nearly dropped her goblet as the pain and the memories of the past 7 years:

The memory of the baby she'd held in her arms. After the intensive ten hour labour and Arthur by her side for all of it she sat now sweaty and tired beyond belief but cradling the tiny baby boy. The pain of the last few hours had been worth it just to hold the tiny child swaddled in the cloth. Guais and the midwife cleared out of the room to leave the parents alone. Gwen also left after sending her mistess a small smile and sighing contendedly at the couple who were now seated on Morgana's bed smiling down at the tiny baby.

"Mordred" she whispered. The baby blinked slowly up at her. She knew that all babies have blue eyes but the orbs that she looked into were the same exact shade as his fathers, and she prayed that they would stay that way. The only other thing that the child seemed to have inherited from Arthur was the ability to become utterly speechless around her. Everything else about the child was purley her: the dark curls of hair -even at barely an hour old- which were abundent on top of his lily white head; the nose ; and the ruby red, perfect for pouting lips. He was their child.

Arthur lent down to kiss the newly named child on the forehead. "Prefect" he whispered in her ear "absolutely perfect". The months of love and tears, and fear were all now at peace in his mind. He watched them with awe: The woman he loved and the child that they had created together and life was perfect.

Lies. She knew that now. She remembered everything. Her brows farrowing into a crease as she remembered it now: the child only a few hours old, being ripped from her arms. The hours of her and Arthur crying as they came to terms with the fact that their child was taken by his own blood, on the orders of his own grandfather. She remembered Guias weaving the spell over her and the emptiness as her brain automatically filled in the gaps of the last few months. The love that she and the golden prince had shared; the endless passionate nights and smile filled days were erased.

Looking at her son now. The young boy that Merlin had carried in. Automatically she recognised him as her own. The black hair: the exact shade of hers and the ice blue eyes as they flicker over her face in a state of confusion: Arthurs, defiantly Arthurs. She watched him for a few minutes until finally showing Merlin where to place him. She knew beyond any doubt of her mind that the child was hers. After all a mother always knows her child.

**That's it for now. Hope that you enjoyed it. It's harder that I thought to write. If you want me to continue let me know as I do have other chapter ideas. Or if you have any advice. Sorry about the lack of Armor although hopefully in later chapters if anybody wants it.**

**Thanks I will now shut up. Laura xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

**I'm back. Thanks for the favourites Thanks for reading hopefully I'll get better the more I write HOPEFULLY. Just wanted to say that evil Morgana is cool but I'm getting so sick of Gwen/Arthur grrrr… although I think that the writers are now starting to put more Arthur/Merlin in it. **

Merlin watched Morgana as she cared for the young child. Her eyes tired and puffy as if she had not been asleep for days, her hair; normally black and glossy hung in limp strands and her body looked painfully thin. Gwen had told him that the boy had an affect on her but he wasn't expecting this.

"My lady" he said softly.

"Morgana" he repeated after she ignored him. She looked up at him from her position on the floor next to the small camp bed that they had made for the boy.

"You're ill" Merlin whispered quietly to her. She looked at him her eyes begging him to believe him when she said

"No I'm fine" he didn't. He hadn't known her very long- only the few weeks that he had lived in Camelot he had talked to her a few times and walked in on her changing (once and a mistake that he was not likely to make again – no matter how much he wanted to- unless he wanted Arthur to stick his head on a spike and continued to use his body to run errands). Still having known her for the short time that he had he still felt for her like a friend and knew that Gwen felt the same.

"You haven't been eating" it was a statement. Not a question or an accusation just something to fill the deafening silence of the room and accompany the small boys soft snores.

"I can't" She said her voice cracked at the end. "I'm sorry. I can't" and she did mean it. Looking at her now was physically painful although he was sure that she had always been thin not as thin as this.

A sudden knock at the door broke their silent thoughts and a voice softly floated through "Morgana?" it was Arthur back from training; sweat drying on his body from his chainmail in the soft sunlight. "Just a minute" her voice called out as she ushered Merlin behind the curtain with the boy.

She then moved to the door and greeted Arthur with a smile as she opened the door. "Arthur" she said as he brushed past her into the room. "Do come in" she commented quietly. Once in the room he turned to face her; and his face turned slightly paler than normal as he took in her appearance. Like Merlin he was worried about her but his concern was far more noticeable.

"What's happened?" his voice whispered. Merlin thought of one second that he may have fainted with worry. Arthur then moved forwards and pulled her small framed flush against his own, his arms encircling her tiny waist as she leaned her head against his a began to weep.

"Shhh 'Gana its alright I'm here, I'm here."

Despite Arthur visiting earlier in the week she'd held it together then but she'd now cracked under the pressure of the secret that she was keeping getting to her and Arthur- sweet Arthur who she'd known since she was born, the man whom she'd fallen in love with and the man whom she'd married in secret and fathered her child- just stood and held her for as long as he could never wanting to let go. Eventually he let go and stooped slightly to look into her eyes and asked "What is it? Tell me Morgana Please I want to help but I can't. Just tell me." But she couldn't. How could she say that she had hidden the boy that was in fact their son; flesh; and blood, from six years ago when they had been married.

After a while she had calmed down and pulled her head away from his body and look at him as she said "I'm sorry. I just must be tired."

"Wow an apology from you and tears something is definitely wrong." He joked attempting to diffuse the tension in the room.

"I'm just tired. I think I'll lie down." Arthurs eyes stared deep into hers.

"If you ever need me Morgana I'm here for you. You know that. I'll let you rest now. But" He hesitated for a second and on his way to the door he turned back towards her and said "Breakfast Tomorrow. My chambers. You need to eat or you'll snap in half and will be of no use to me what so ever."

"Thank you Arthur you certainly know how to make a lady feel better" She rolled her eyes just to make sure that he got the sarcasm. Just for a second he got a site of the normal Morgana not this empty shell of her that he'd seen since the boy had been in Camelot; and his mind started to think, but no she couldn't be that stupid; headstrong she may be but she didn't have a death wish.

The door clicked behind him and he was gone. Morgana fell to the floor and re opened the curtain to see Merlin nearly asleep but the second the curtain flew open his eyes opened and took in the tears that Morgana was trying to hold back.

"Morgana talk to me." Merlin said and in the end she was just tired of fighting it. Tired of having to hide everything.

"Mordred. The boy is my son Merlin. He's my baby boy."

***********************************************************************Yay! I have written more; sorry it's so late I started this and then had mock exams it sucks but oh well. I'm not really liking series 4 at the moment it's a bit boring to be honest and doesn't have enough Bradley Katie for my liking **** never mind hope that you liked it and thanks for the favourites etc and the reviews. **

**Kudos **


End file.
